


As the Gallery Turns

by Draycevixen



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what my mind does when left to its own devices...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Gallery Turns

.

Previously, on _**As the Gallery Turns…**_

 

 _Dominic learned of V’s secret origin…_

“It’s amazing he survived the fire, Sir.”

“No wonder he burns for revenge, Dom!”

 

 _Evey learned of V’s secret trauma…_

“Amnesia? You can’t be serious, V!”

“It is far more common than you might think, Evey. They have case studies on television every afternoon.”

 

 _Eric learned of Delia’s secret past…_

I’ll never believe it, Dom. Kind, sweet, dear Delia could never have done anything like _that._ ”

“Perhaps she has an evil twin, Sir. There’s no other possible explanation!”

 

 _Evey learned of V’s secret dressmaking talents…_

“You’re really very talented, V. You should start a business.”

“My dreams of “Mr. V’s House of Capes” were destroyed by Sutler & Co. My only business now is my vendetta!”

 

 _Adam learned of Peter’s secret feelings…_

“Adam, I’ve tried to be strong, to keep this from you, but my feelings demand expression. I love you Adam, I always have… Adam? Are you all right?”

“You… can’t just spring… something like that… on a man, Peter… I almost choked on my milk! Frankly I’m appalled—”

 

“Erm… Did I mention that I’m really Timmy, Peter’s evil twin brother?”

“—that you waited so long to tell me, handsome!”

“My little joke, Adam, my love. Of course I’m Peter! No one _really_ has an evil twin.”

 

This week, on _**As the Gallery Turns…**_

 

Gordon foolishly makes Adam join the milk marketing campaign.

Eric discovers that he really is Dominic’s secret twin… but which one of them is evil?

Evey discovers that she has been held captive by V, her secret love.

V discovers just how hard it is to get a fireworks permit in London…

 

.


End file.
